<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>distractions by zauberer_sirin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26056588">distractions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauberer_sirin/pseuds/zauberer_sirin'>zauberer_sirin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Daisy And Her Huge Crush On Coulson, F/M, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Light-Hearted, Post-Season 2 AU, Silly, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Voice Kink, because obviously James Bond movies make me want to write flirty Cousy, but future fic for season 2, but they save the day so it's fine, nothing after season 2 has happened, on the field together, they are very unprofessional here!, this comes from rewatching Skyfall way too many times</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:47:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26056588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauberer_sirin/pseuds/zauberer_sirin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Coulson's voice is distracting.</p><p>It's lucky Daisy is such a consummate professional.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Phil Coulson/Skye | Daisy Johnson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>distractions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Set in a post-season 2 AU where seasons 3-7 never happened (Bobbi and Hunter are still on the team) but there's still the problem of anti-Inhuman groups. Just wanted to write fun, flirty, mission fic without all the crap that happened to the characters after s2.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His voice is distracting.</p><p>Not enough to be, well, a distraction, because Daisy is very professional, but the notion is there, in the back of her head, pressing against all sorts of knowledge that Daisy had tried to ignore for, well, years now. <i>Nice voice</i> the pressure says, and the pressure sounds like Daisy’s voice, but a lower tone, there’s no mistaking what that tone is.</p><p>Of course Coulson has always had a nice voice. Daisy has always thought so. If nothing else because it’s the voice that said the nicest things Daisy had ever been told. It’s the voice that praises her, that comforts her, that tells her she’s valued, loved. Okay, that last bit maybe not with the exact words but it’s always there, in the shape of the speech if not the content. This is the voice that once compared her to Lola, so it’s fair to be a bit distracted.</p><p>Daisy is climbing down a fire escape, tailing one of the two men present in the exchange.</p><p>“Bobbi is tailing the seller, you follow the buyer,” that very nice voice says.</p><p>“Okay, but I’m a bit in the dark here,” Daisy admits. They didn’t have much time for retcon in this area. And they are still an illegal organization, it’s not like they could ask for help from the authorities.</p><p>“I’ve got eyes on him,” Coulson tells her. “I’ll guide you.”</p><p>That gets an interesting reaction out of her. The back of Daisy’s neck suddenly feels a bit hotter than it should from a simple pursuit. Having Coulson be the one on comms for her is still a new experience, and the signal ending in her earbud feels a lot as if Coulson was whispering in her ear. </p><p>Coulson whispering in her ear.</p><p>The image that conjures up.</p><p>That’s a bit <i>distracting</i>. It’s lucky that Daisy is such a consummate professional.</p><p>“He’s cutting through the market,” he is telling her now. “Stay in that sidestreet, I’ll make sure you’re keeping up with him.”</p><p>It’s also very reassuring, that voice. Daisy trusts it just like she trusts everything else about Coulson.</p><p>She follows blindly, taking turns as Coulson tells her, knowing he would never lead her astray. She runs as fast as she can, free and confident to do so because Coulson is at the other end of the line.</p><p>But it’s still new. Daisy has done this a lot of times for the team, even after becoming a field agent she was on comms lots of times, she’s pretty skilled at that. She’s even done this for Coulson, talking in his ear, starting on that fateful mission where Ward murdered Thomas Nash.</p><p>She wonders if Coulson ever thought her voice sounded nice when she was running comms for him. She hopes it sounded a bit like his sounds to her right now.</p><p>Shit, the suspect’s gotten in a car. Way to interrupt Daisy’s daydreaming about Coulson’s voice.</p><p>“I can’t follow on foot,” Daisy says, looking around. Bobbi had taken the SUV and she couldn’t exactly go back and take the Quinjet to pursue this creep. They’re supposed to be keeping a low profile. Especially her. "I don't have a car."</p><p>“Steal one,” comes the voice in her ear.</p><p>The words give Daisy’s spine a little electric shake.</p><p>“Sorry, Director, did you say <i>steal a car</i>?”</p><p>It’s not that Coulson is a goody two shoes (he’s very much not, Daisy reflects with admiration) but there’s something about the once prim and proper Agent Coulson ordering her to commit a crime in broad daylight that gets Daisy right on the edge of distracted and dipping her toes on <i>distracted</i>. She may have some issues.</p><p>“Yes,” he confirms. “Do you have the thingie?”</p><p>“I have the thingie,” Daisy says.</p><p>Coulson looooves the thingie.</p><p>Well, Daisy is pretty fond of the thingie too.</p><p>She fishes it out of her suit and presses it against the car’s door.</p><p>“Can you stop calling it the thingie?” Mack chimes in. Daisy had kind of absolutely forgotten he was on comms as well. Somehow she had felt the conversation featured her and Coulson alone. “The tech team have worked very hard on the prototype, its name is — “</p><p>“Thingie worked, I’m in,” Daisy interrupts, from the driver’s seat of some unsuspecting citizen’s car. She hopes she doesn’t have to crash it or anything. “Okay, I’ve stolen the car. Happy now, Coulson?”</p><p>“Very,” Coulson replies and Daisy imagines his face right now is that of a cat, satisfied after drinking his milk. It’s an interesting image. So much that she’s almost surprised when he keeps talking: “Straight head to the end of the street and turn left. Don’t worry, I can still see him.”</p><p>“Copy that.”</p><p>Daisy tries not to cause any destruction, to the car or the city building, but she steps on the gas. </p><p>“Bobbi’s got her target,” Coulson informs her as she is breezing through the main thoroughfare.</p><p>There’s something underneath his voice, something pulling at Daisy.</p><p>“Oh is this supposed to be a competition?” she asks. Pity Coulson can’t see her smirk through comms. She swerves to drive onto a shortcut, hoping to cut the suspect off on the other side of the train station.</p><p>“If this was a competition, Agent Johnson, you’d have lost,” Coulson says. Daisy can tell, just by his half-distracted tone, that he is looking at something grabbing his attention on one of the surveillance screens. “I know how you feel about losing.”</p><p>Right. That’s not the sort of thing one should say into Daisy’s ear (like a whisper) in the middle of a car chase. Daisy holds onto the steering wheel until her knuckles go white. Is he doing this on purpose? He can’t be. It’s Coulson, he’s just naturally this — </p><p>— Daisy is almost relieved when another sharp turn demands her full attention, so she doesn’t have to find out what her head was going to tell her Coulson is.</p><p>“He’s gotten onto the train,” Mack says.</p><p>“What?!” Daisy says at the same time she hears Coulson exclaim the word. It’s a weird echo.</p><p>“I don’t know what to tell you, he’s on the train,” Mack repeats.</p><p>She also wants to ask “how?” now that they’re clear on the “what?”. She sees the train speeding away from the station. On instinct she starts driving behind its wake, not sure what else to do.</p><p>“Daisy, get on the train,” Coulson orders.</p><p>And well, Daisy would love to, she likes following Coulson’s orders (except when they are stupid, then she refuses to follow them) but this one is a bit mission impossible.</p><p>“Easy for you to say!”</p><p>“We cannot lose the item,” he says.</p><p>“You’re <i>telling me</i>?” Daisy barks back and to Coulson’s credit, he shuts up for a moment.</p><p>Alien tech in the wrong hands is scary enough; alien tech in the hands of an anti-Inhuman terrorist organization is SHIELD’s worst nightmare.</p><p>“You’re all lucky I drive like a madman,” she says, speeding up so she can gain enough on the train to be able to get out of the car and jump on one of the carriages. Yes, she’s aware of how ridiculous that plan sounds, she’s not Ethan Hunt, but right now it seems like the simplest solution.</p><p>“A great quality on a field agent,” Coulson comments, and his voice is so appreciative Daisy feels the muscles of her stomach tense in delight. “It should have been on the Level 1 exam, you would have passed with flying colors.”</p><p>“I already passed with flying colors!”</p><p>A soft chuckle comes in from the comms line. </p><p>This doesn’t feel very professional, Daisy thinks, calculating the moment in the curve when the train will slow down enough for her to jump on it. As if to punctuate her suspicions she can hear the noise of Mack with disapproval by the time she is already jumping on one of the last carriages.</p><p>“Did you make it?” Coulson asks, straining to interpret the sounds she made grabbing onto one of the handrails. He doesn’t sound amused at all now.</p><p>“Barely but — yes.”</p><p>“Good,” comes the reply.</p><p>Daisy is sort of glad she is very distracted hauling herself onto safety (relative, at least, she’s still holding onto a speeding train) to examine how much she likes Coulson’s voice going <i>good</i> in her ear or how it would feel if he were really whispering the word to her, standing right next to Daisy as he does.</p><p>“I’m on the roof,” she says. She looks around; the mark is on top of one of the carriages, but far ahead. “He’s got some distance on me.”</p><p>She’s afraid he is going to jump, or get picked up, or find a way to pass the case with the item to some accomplice. And standing (or kind of crawling, which is what Daisy is doing right now) on top of a moving train is scary. She might have earthquake powers now, but this is a first for Daisy.</p><p>“I’m going to lose him,” she says.</p><p>She can <i>hear</i> the exasperation in his voice before Coulson even says anything; she can even picture what face he is making, exactly, and maybe she knows him a bit too well, she thinks with fondness.</p><p>“Can’t you do something, like fly?”</p><p>“Fly?” she repeats. “Director, I think you overestimate my abilities a little.”</p><p>“I don’t think so,” he replies, all casual.</p><p>She can hover, she can break an otherwise deathly fall. But the kind of flight necessary for this? That’s beyond her Inhuman skills — at least for now.</p><p>Okay, she decides, time to woman up. She pushes one knee against the roof of the carriage, drawing a long breath before standing up and beginning to, carefully but steadily, advance towards the front of the train with a brisk walk.</p><p>“I’ll do this the old-fashioned way,” she says, willing herself to feel as cocky as she’s just sounded.</p><p>“Nothing wrong with old-fashioned,” Coulson says in her ear and if she didn’t know better Daisy would say that voice sounded flirty just now.</p><p>“Take this seriously, there’s a tunnel ahead,” Mack offers.</p><p>Daisy is not quite sure if he is adminishing her or Coulson. Which one of them is not taking this seriously?</p><p>But, in her defense, she had already seen the tunnel coming up ahead.</p><p>Now or never, Daisy thinks. How come she’s so willing to jump head first into danger and then she’s such a coward for everything else off the field? she wonders. Not the greatest time to get introspective but Daisy can multitask, and right now she’s also blocking the first blow coming up at her when the mark realizes she’s right besides him.</p><p>Daisy hesitates to use her powers on this particular fight. Too many variables, with the moving train — she prioritizes balance over power because she really, really doesn’t want to fall off a train. This might be a novel situation for her but she bets it would hurt. Or it wouldn’t, because she’d be dead.</p><p>“Daisy, the tunnel!”</p><p>The urgency in Coulson’s voice decides the plan of action for her and maybe it’s a good thing he has been in her ear all day because it means she doesn’t have to think; just fix the problem, like Coulson trusts her to do.</p><p>Coulson trusts her.</p><p>She jumps, using her powers to go higher than she should, so the punch she connects is particularly and shockingly strong. Her opponent doesn’t let go of the case but the blow loosens the grip enough for Daisy to grab the handle (quick, quick hands, she had them long before she’d ever heard about SHIELD) and jump right before the tunnel tears her head off. From the corner of her eye she can see that the buyer has also jumped.</p><p>It’s going to hurt when she lands, she realizes midair, and she’ll probably die of it anyway, and she really doesn't want to die, she knows in the grand scheme of things she's not important or anything but she has some things she still has to do, she still has to make it right, causing  those Inhumans to go through Terrigenesis, she has to take responsibility, she can't afford to get complacent and simply die on this damned mission, so she remembers Coulson’s voice again. <i>Fine, I’ll fly</i>. Even if flying is stretching it a bit — as she said, she can mostly hover — vibrating the air under her as she falls gives her an extra cushioning that probably saves her life.</p><p>She lands on her chest, she was right, it hurts a lot; for a moment she can’t breathe, and has the feeling she might never be able to again, but as that first moment of panic subsides, she’s happy to find the case with the alien item firmly held in her hand.</p><p>“What happened, Agent Johnson? Are you okay? <i>Daisy</i>?”</p><p>She likes the way her new name sounds in Coulson’s voice, like he is not sure yet if he is saying it right.</p><p>She likes the way her name sounds in Coulson’s voice, when it’s in her ear, very close to her even though he’s not here.</p><p>She doesn’t like to make him worry.</p><p>“I’m okay,” she breathes out, with the little air the fall has left in her lungs. It’s torture to utter the words, nonetheless.</p><p>“What happened?” the sharp edge of concern is not gone from Coulson’s voice yet.</p><p>“The suspect might need medical attention, I don’t know,” she says. She can’t see where he landed. “But I got the item. I… flew. A little.”</p><p>Coulson makes a sound at the other end of the comms line, halfway between relief and smugness.</p><p> </p><p>+++</p><p> </p><p>“Bobbi still interrogating our new ex-Hydra guest?” she asks, dripping sarcasm because for one, Daisy hates remembering past <i>guests</i> of the sort, and two, no one ever is <i>ex</i> Hydra.</p><p>“Yes, but only because she’s making him sweat,” Coulson replies.</p><p>Daisy swallows, happy not to be in that place. Bobbi scares the crap out of her. In a good way.</p><p>“I come from medbay,” she tells Coulson. “It’s going to be a long while before our other guest is in any condition to be interrogated.”</p><p>Coulson nods and for a second his expression mirrors what Daisy is thinking: it could have been her. Today was a close one, and that’s fine, that’s the job, but Daisy is still a bit spooked.</p><p>“But hey, we got the item,” she adds in a light tone, to get both her and Coulson out of that bad funk.</p><p>“Good job out there today,” he tells her.</p><p>“Thank you, sir.”</p><p>He’s on the common area couch, typing something into his pad. He’s still wearing mission clothes, the black shirt with the impossibly hipster jacket with the collar upturned.</p><p>Daisy sits at the other end of the coach, fixing her gaze with curiosity. Coulson leaves the tablet on the coffee table.</p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>She thinks back on the mission. With the adrenaline starting to ebb away and a couple of cuts and bruises (she jumped off a moving train! she wants to remind everyone) taken care of she is starting to remember and fixate on other bits of today’s mission. She unconsciously brings her hand up to her right ear, brushing one fingertip against the earlobe.</p><p>Daisy realizes she should speak, before her silence starts to worry Coulson and he gets one of his concerned expressions that Daisy both secretly likes and very much hates because no one should make Coulson worry.</p><p>“We should probably practice the whole comms thing before we do that again,” she tells him.</p><p>“What do you mean?” he asks.</p><p>“It wasn’t a problem or anything, just that your voice in my ear — it was a bit distracting.”</p><p>“Distracting how?”</p><p>Daisy could feel her cheeks getting flushed. Thankfully one of them was still a bit bruised from her fall, so she doubts Coulson can tell.</p><p>She could still backtrack; even if Coulson noticed she was hiding something he would never press. She could still press pause on this thing but then Daisy remembers something about jumping head first into danger and — </p><p>“You have a nice voice,” she admits.</p><p>Coulson seems to think on her words, consider them carefully. Daisy is not sure if she wants him to understand her mean, or she <i>doesn’t</i>. With Coulson there’s normally much of a choice in the matter, because he’s smart and sharp as they come.</p><p>“How would we practice?” he asks. “So you won’t be so distracted next time?”</p><p>Daisy quirks an eyebrow, wondering if she really is getting his meaning, or if he’s just saying and she is misunderstanding him. She holds his gaze like it’s a challenge. Coulson doesn’t look away, either. They are sitting on opposite ends of the couch and yet she feels his presence crowds her. In a good way.</p><p>“On the mission it was like…” she remembers, going for broke. “Like you were whispering in my ear.”</p><p>“Whispering,” Coulson repeats. It’s starting to annoy her.</p><p>For a moment it seems like that’s it, that’s the whole conversation and as much as Coulson is able or willing to understand. </p><p>Then there’s a creak of good leather which Daisy hears even before she realizes Coulson is moving down the couch, sliding to sit right by her side. Like, <i>way</i> by her side. Daisy stays very still; in part because her whole body has frozen at Coulson’s gesture, and in part because she fears that if she moves even one inch whatever is happening will stop happening.</p><p>She admits she doesn’t know what’s happening.</p><p>She’s glad it <i>doesn’t stop</i> happening because the next thing that happens is Coulson is reaching one hand to her face and tucking her hair behind her ear. Daisy only realizes the intention of that gesture when he leans into her, drawing his mouth close to her ear.</p><p>“Like this?” he says, voice a thread yet so loud in Daisy’s ear.</p><p>She can feel the heat coming off Coulson’s mouth on the sensitive skin of the shell.</p><p>“Yeah,” she says, without will or volition, her own voice falling from her lips as if Coulson was drawing it. She hears herself like it’s some other person. “Like that.”</p><p>Except she’s lying. Because hearing Coulson through comms on the mission felt nothing like <i>this</i>. Which is an extremely fortunate thing because Daisy would have crashed the stolen car way before catching up with the train. Hell, she would have fallen off that fire escape, first thing, and broken her stupid ass if Coulson had talked to her like this on the field.</p><p>“I see,” he whispers again. Daisy’s whole body locks, a shiver sweetly teasing her at the small of her back. He’s so close her hair brushes against his nose.</p><p>And then he pulls back, settling against the back of the couch.</p><p>“Yes, I can see how that would be distracting,” he says, cooly.</p><p>He’s teasing her or taunting her or making a fool out of her and Daisy needs to know which, she snaps.</p><p>“Coulson, I swear — “</p><p>Whatever she swears dies on her mouth when she sees the look on Coulson’s eyes. Of course he’s not messing with her, he wouldn’t. Not that she has to wait long to confirm it because he leans towards her again and presses his mouth against her.</p><p>She presses her body against him, pathetically eager as she opens her mouth under his. She should have tried the whole jumping head first into danger ages ago, if this was the reward. She kisses him like she wants to taste that voice she’s found she likes so much today, the voice that precipitated all this, the voice that always comforts her, cheers her up, makes her feel safe and cared for. It’s there, too, not just in his voice, in the way Coulson is kissing her, underneath all this new stuff Daisy didn’t know he felt for her, too. Then he licks the roof of her mouth, making her squirm in her seat, and Daisy decides the new stuff is good, very good indeed.</p><p>Honestly, she’s also kind of relieved he hasn’t hesitated or put himself down with some excuse (he’s her boss, he’s older, they’re friends, Daisy has run them all through her brain already), there’s a certain confidence here that is simultaneously very unlike Coulson and completely coherent. Or maybe it was easy for him to see that he didn’t have to worry about his advance being unwelcome, at all. She wasn’t very subtle with the flirting, today. Then again, perhaps, neither was Coulson.</p><p>She is also relieved to find out she is a lot less freaked out by the idea and the reality of kissing Coulson (and realizing she has probably been in love with him for at least over a year, oh for sure since the day Ward kidnapped her and Coulson came after her and they almost plummeted to their death but for the grace of beautiful Lola) than she expected to be; even though doing this is ten times scarier than jumping off a moving train. But she’s fearless, and turns out Director Coulson is pretty fearless himself — she knew this about him.</p><p>He pulls away, though, way too soon for her liking, when they were starting to find a rhythm and Daisy’s skin was all pricked and flushed with desire, and now he’s sitting back on the couch, looking at Daisy like he wants to check something on her face.</p><p>Daisy is not sure what her face is doing but whatever Coulson wants to see there the answer is probably a very loud <i>yes</i>.</p><p>“Perhaps,” he starts, and clears his throat a bit. Warmth spreads all over Daisy — and she means <i>all over</i> — upon discovering he is every bit as affected by the kiss as she is. “Perhaps we should keep that sort of distraction here back in the base.”</p><p>He lifts his hand once again, like he did when he went to tuck her hair behind her ear, but this time he just brushes the pad of his thumb against the bruise on Daisy’s cheek, like he wants to ask if it hurts, and the gesture is so tender that it turns Daisy on more than his stupidly hot kiss did, because, it turns out, Daisy is super predictable. </p><p>But she knew this about herself.</p><p>“Right,” she says. </p><p>Coulson drops his hand to touch her knee, leaving it there — not in a dirty way (though at this point she wouldn’t exactly mind that, either) but something soft and heavy and warm connecting their bodies now that they’re no longer kissing. He has to turn his body a bit, so that the hand resting on her knee is not his prosthetic and for a moment Daisy feels the familiar pang of guilt, images of death and destruction replaying behind her eyes (mostly of her mom dying, and then seeing the state of Coulson right afterwards) but she swallows it back just as quickly, because this is a good and happy moment and Coulson made it happen so he deserves all of Daisy’s good and happy thoughts.</p><p>“So that it won’t interfere with the missions,” he goes on, like he is saying something very logical and professional, even though his lips are red-pink from kissing Daisy hard. She can tell he’s trying to keep the voice neutral, but his mouth quirks upwards, and Daisy thinks <i>oh god it was teasing, he’s a tease</i> and it’s the best bit of information she’s ever discovered in her life. “But we’ll have to, mm, work at it off the field.”</p><p>He says “off the field” in a very deliberate manner.</p><p>Daisy nods a couple of times, mesmerized by the way Coulson is looking at her, stealing a couple of glances at her mouth.</p><p>“Yes, that seems like the most professional solution… sir,” she agrees.</p><p>She says <i>sir</i> in the most insubordinate way she’s ever spoken to Coulson (and god knows she’s spoken to him in extremely insubordinate ways starting five minutes after they met) and it tears a groan from the back of Coulson’s throat — Daisy files this information for later, because it’s going to come in handy and the voice in her head won’t stop making filthy puns with her every thought, it’s annoying.</p><p>Coulson taps his fingers against her knee.</p><p>“We should probably find a better place than this to conduct our… practice,” he keeps going. “Somewhere more conductive to sound, so I can keep… whispering.”</p><p>Even Coulson doesn’t look too convinced this is as smooth as he intended. <i>Oh my god he’s a dork he’s a total dork</i> Daisy thinks, hysterical and hopeless but keeping it underwraps, wanting to laugh or pin him down to the couch and kiss him or both things at the same time.</p><p>“My bunk has <i>great</i> acoustics,” Daisy says. <i>Oh no I’m the one who’s a total dork</i> and she winces at her own stupid words.</p><p>But then Coulson makes this incredibly soft face when he hears that, not just the heat of the kiss, he looks at Daisy like he is so fond of her, like he can’t believe she is real and in front of him and in love with him (because he knows, right? he has to know, she hasn’t been exactly subtle about this one, either); he looks at her like no one has ever looked at her before. It knocks the air out of her lungs quicker than falling off a moving train did, Daisy can tell you that.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>